This grant proposal is a continuation and extension of work carried out throughout the past six years dealing with the psychopharmacology of the lithium ion. We are now focusing our attention on different clinical and biochemical parameters that mey serve as indices of treatment outcome with lithium in the different inpatient and outpatient psychiatric populations to be explored.